


A Kiss in the Park

by Erin12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin12/pseuds/Erin12
Summary: A Nationally ranked Olympic Volleyball Player, Nishinoya Yuu, who by nature is a stream roller; finds out Akaashi spontaneously got engaged and married over a weekend to Bokuto. Nishinoya is jealous that his level-headed teammate became so spontaneous that he wants his longtime, kind-hearted, and cautious boyfriend, Asahi to be more spontaneous. He tries to make Asahi change their detailed holiday plans, but it becomes increasingly difficult because Asahii keeps on refusing to change the plans.





	A Kiss in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [am_i_write](https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_i_write/gifts).



> Robin,   
> I hope you enjoyed this story and I had a great time exploring Nishinoya's character. Thank you!

Nishinoya Yuu remembers his second year in high school when he dodged a whizzing snowball to the left and threw one towards Ryuu, who ducked, and the snowball hit the back of Chikara's head. Yuu grabbed his stomach, unleashing a pile of laughter.  He opened his eyes again, but his face got pelted with the snow by Narita and Kinoshita. He retaliated by squatting down by the nearby slide, making more snowballs and throwing them at his teammates. Yuu threw his ball again towards one of the guys near the park's entrance, and Yuu will swear to you to this day that he thought it was either Narita, Kinoshita, Chikara or Ryuu, but it somehow zoomed and hit Asahi right in the middle of his face. The group froze. Laughter rang between Daichi-san and Suga-san at Asahi’s sides. Yuu sprinted towards Asahi.

           “Sorry, Asahi-san!” Nishinoya bowed down to him.

Asahi wiped the snow off of his face. It was all red, which made Nishinoya flinch a little and attempt to find a handkerchief in his coat pocket, but of course, he couldn't. When he looked up again to Asahi's red face, he saw the kind eyes and slight lips curling with a warm laugh.

“No worries Nishinoya, it looked like you guys were having fun.”

Yuu didn’t understand the warm feeling that was brewing in the pit of his stomach, but nodded. “We are! Do you guys want to join us?”

Before he heard a response, another snowball flew past him, and he saw Suga-san creating another one as Daichi threw them. “Okay, it’s the senpais versus the kohais!” Suga-san shouted.

Yuu saw how Asahi picked up the snow and started to attack Suga-san with the balls, and how well Asahi maneuvered around them. This was the day that he began to see Asahi in a different light, but he didn’t have a name for it at the time.

 

**Ten Years Later**

Yuu was stretching his arms when the gym doors at the National Japan Volleyball practice burst open dramatically, followed by Bokuto screaming at the top of his lungs, “Akaashi and I are married!”

Nishinoya stopped his stretches and felt the cold December air bursting into the gym. He shivered for a second and looked towards Bokuto, Akaashi standing next to him. Akaashi sighed, but Nishinoya saw a slightly smug look on his face.

A moment of silence passed, then a loud cheer erupted as people gathered around Bokuto and Akaashi, offering them their congratulations. Of course Nishinoya was one of them, always happy to hear good news.

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck and stage whispered, “Here I thought you were just going to get engaged and ask me to be your best man.”

           “Oh, I was, but we changed our minds,” Bokuto replied with a hundred watt smile. "Since we were practically married anyway, we just eloped. It was easier."

There was another loud commotion but Akaashi, who was calm during the questioning storm, just sighed and patted Bokuto’s shoulders. “Let’s go, Bokuto-san, practice is starting soon.”

           “Keiji, you’re a Bokuto too now!” Bokuto smiled proudly.

There was a loud clap that signified their captain wanted to get their attention immediately, and the team turned to the noise. Oikawa spread his arms and said, “We will celebrate later for the Bokutos but we’d better start practice, or we will have to do extra laps."

The team nodded and headed out to start running their laps to warm up.

Yuu lined up with Akaashi, and slapped Akaashi’s back, giving him a full grin.

“Congratulations on the marriage! I can imagine Bokuto pushed the quick elopement.”

Yuu noticed Akaashi became a bit red at the tips of his ears. “Actually I'm the one that suggested eloping after Kentaro-san proposed to me on Friday.”

Yuu almost tripped over himself. He felt his own eyes widen, which Akaashi was apparently able to read, so he continued, “He already had the marriage license at our apartment, and we just submitted it to Shibuya on Saturday. That was easier in comparison to dealing with the stress of planning a wedding when the Olympics are coming up.”

Yuu chuckled. “I always think being spontaneous is more fun than planning everything to a T."

Akaashi saw his lips curling to the side. "But planning does have some benefits." Yuu wanted to disagree and thought it was weird coming from a guy that just admitted he did something out of character, but before he could say anything, Akaashi upped his tempo and left Yuu behind to finish up his own laps. The rest of their practice was uneventful, except for the fact a date was made for everyone to take Bokuto and Akaashi out for a celebration drink, after the two-week holiday break.

Yuu announced that he was home when he entered his and Asashi’s house and was hit with the warm, pleasant smell of curry. He grinned, thinking it was perfect for a cold day like today.  Asashi stepped out of the kitchen and greeted him with a, “Welcome home Yuu.”

Yuu took off his shoes at record speed and jumped towards Asashi. Asahi caught him.

           “How was practice?” Asahi asked as he kissed Yuu.

           “Great! I’m starving!”

Asahi chuckled. “Good timing, the rice is almost ready. Do you want to go take a bath before you eat?”

           “I showered after practice, so I’ll eat. Do you need any help?”

Asahi thought for a second. “Yeah, could you toss the salad? I’ll set the table.”

Yuu nodded and went to the kitchen counter where he began tossing the salad, grabbing the salad tosser shaped like bunny ears.  Yuu still found it cute that Asahi was a gentle giant with these salad tossers, and it reminded Yuu how much he’s enjoyed living together for the past two years. He couldn't believe they’d been going out for five years, and still hadn’t had any significant fights other than the usual annoyances that come with living with someone.

Asahi gave Yuu the bowls, into which he dished out the salad diligently, and Asahi went to set the rest of the table. Yuu brought the bowls over to the table as Asahi finish placing the napkins onto to the table and begin to eat.

           “What did you do at practice today?” Asahi asked after a few bites.

           “We’re gearing up for the Asian Nationals, and then we’ll try to qualify for the Olympics.” Nishinoya beamed.

           “Yuu, that reminds me, my parents asked if we are coming up to Miyagi for Christmas and New Year’s break. How’s your schedule then?”

Nishinoya would like to complain about it, except Asahi tends to overthink things, and not be spontaneous.

           “We are off those two weeks! Just need to do our daily workout regime, and we should be okay.” Yuu scooped another big gulp of rice.

Asahi's eyes widen in surprise. “I’m surprised that you guys have that much time off. I thought Oikawa wouldn’t let you guys off that easy.”

           “We were supposed to practice, but then he got some idea about him and Iwaizumi going on vacation together or something. We should listen to him more about things other than volleyball.” Nishinoya thinks for a second but shrugs it off. “At least we can spend Christmas and your birthday with our families together.” Nishinoya smiles at Asahi.

Asahi laughed. “Yuu, you should be able to pay attention to what your captain is saying - that is, besides volleyball.”

           “Oh, Asahi-san, that reminds me! Did you know that Bokuto-san and Akaashi got married?”

           “What? Were they engaged?”

           “Yes and no. You see apparently Bokuto-san proposed to him on Friday, but Akaashi just wanted to get married quickly, so they got married on Saturday at the Shibuya prefecture.”

           “That’s crazy; I would never be able to elope like that.”

Nishinoya stops his food in mid-air. “That’s because you’re never spontaneous, Asahi-san.”

For a second Nishinoya caught Asahi with a somewhat disappointed look on his face, but Nishinoya brushed it off because it was true. Nishinoya did feel a slight pang in his heart. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel happy for Akaashi and Bokuto, and granted he didn’t know their full history, but he remembered that he and Asahi had been dating longer than them; but now,  Bokuto and Akaashi had gotten engaged and married quickly. Nishinoya didn’t want to admit to the feelings and shoved them to the side; he knew that each couple is different in their way in the rounds of commitment, and he knew that Asahi loved and cared about him.

                       “You’re right,” Asahi said after what felt to Nishinoya like a few minutes of silence.

Nishinoya gave him his best smile. “It’s okay Asahi-san, the fact that you are not spontaneous makes my spontaneity more fun.”

Asahi smiled at Nishinoya. “True. Though I remember the impromptu snowball fight after practice during high school.”

"That was crazy! Who knew Daichi-san and Suga-san could be so fun?"

"It was fun, and afterward we all got to drink hot chocolate."

"Thank god Chikara's house is nearby and all, that made it so much easier."

"It sure did."

            “Enough about the past, Asahi-san. How was your day today? Did you do any fascinating or daring rescues?”

               “Not today. Oh, we did rescue a kitten in a nearby park during our break.” Asahi went on to explain about his day, how the kitten was scared of Asahi at first but managed to warm up to him, and Asahi stood up to show Nishinoya the pictures. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful, with a few snuggles while watching television. Though Nishinoya did feel like it was odd that Asahi kept on checking his phone, he didn’t overthink it and just enjoyed the warmth of Asahi and the blanket draped over them.

The following weeks leading up to Christmas were uneventful; it was the same pattern with Nishinoya going to practice every day with some practice matches in between, and Asahi being available to work on whichever days he was needed. Nishinoya did wonder about how Asahi could take a long vacation while being a Firefighter, and when he asked as much Asahi replied, “They gave me the time off, and I need to use the vacation days, or I’ll lose them.”

Asahi smiled at Nishinoya, who smiled back. “Then we can visit each other’s family.”

Asahi looked thoughtful for a second, which made Nishionya tilt his head in a confused manner and scrunch up his face. He knew Asahi’s thinking pose when he saw it, but Nishinoya couldn’t decipher what it meant. Nishinoya was not a fan of  deep conversations - why would he need to think about all the possible avenues that could be taken? It would be easier to go through life without thinking. The rest of their night went in their usual pattern; after they finished eating, they did their dishes together, then they cuddled on the couch and watched television.

The day before their departure, Asahi and Nishinoya went around their apartment, finding things to pack up. Well, it was mostly Asahi packing and re-packing; Nishinoya would just throw clean clothes into his bag the next morning with some of his toiletries. They were going to stay at Nishinoya’s house for Christmas, and Asahi’s for New Year’s and his birthday. It would be a good split, and Nishinoya didn’t mind it. Nishinoya was LINE-ing with Ryu on their bed while Asahi got ready for the trip.

_There is an impressive Karaoke place that just opened up near Karasuno shoutengai. Let's go after the Christmas Party._

_Yes! We will go Noya-san, but not after the Christmas Party._

_Why not?_

_Sorry Noya-san, I just can’t._

_Fine. Since you will not tell me I will ask Chikara and others to join me._

_Chikara can’t come either, and same with everyone else. Just don’t ask them!_

Nishinoya scrunched up his face and let out a frustrated sound, and he noticed that Asahi jumped and quickly hid something behind his back. Nishinoya brushed it off as his Christmas gift, though in his own way Asahi tried to hide his fumble and grabbed a sweater close by and started to fold it.

           “What’s wrong, Yuu?” Asahi asked.

           “Ryu can’t go to karaoke after the reunion party.” Nishinoya pouted, “And he won’t say why. I said I could ask the others to join us, but Ryu insisted that they won’t be able to join us either.”

           “Well, you can reschedule it for another day?” Asahi smiled.

           “But when? We arrive on the 21st, the 22nd is for resting and hanging out with family, the 23rd will be partying with our team members, and we know that you’ll be playing Jesus, again. The 24th we’ll be babysitting our nieces and nephews, and after that everyone will be busy celebrating with their own families and lovers, and then working.”

Asahi chuckled. “You sound just like me, Yuu.”

That clamped Nishinoya’s mouth shut quickly and he shook his head. “You’re right, Asahi-san, I should just concentrate on making time with them. I’m sure there is a good time that all or at least some of us can make it.”

Nishinoya returned to his phone with renewed vigorous attention and made a group chat with Ryu, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita.

_Are you guys free on the 25th? Just for a few hours._

_Nishinoya, as always you have energy that rivals Hinata, but we need to help out our families to prepare for New Year’s._

Nishinoya pouted at Enoshita’s words.

_Chikara, just for a few hours. Please._

_Fine. We will discuss it when the time gets closer._

_Yay!_

Nishinoya knew his forceful personality would be useful in getting people to hang out with one another, and it would be fun to be with everyone again.

           “Did you manage to find a time to meet up?” Asahi asked.

           “Yup! Well, we’ll discuss more in detail about it during the reunion. I’m so excited! Aren’t you, Asahi?”

Asahi let out a nervous laugh. “More nervous than excited.”

           “Why is that?”

           “Well, Suga and Daichi will corner me as soon as we arrive at the reunion.”

           “How could that be?” Nishinoya slanted his head, trying to think as hard as he could for the answer, but then again, when didn’t Suga-san and Daichi-san corner Asahi about something? A wicked grin spread across Nishinoya’s face, and he crawled up to Asahi and gripped his sleeves. “I know something that will make you less nervous.”

           “Nishinoya, we have to pack, and I just organized the bed.”

Nishinoya laughed, throwing his head back. “I’m not talking about that, Asahi-san, you pervert. I was thinking about going to karaoke.”

   “Nishinoya!” Asahi quickly checked the digital clock on the nightstand. “It’s nine PM. Take a bath. We have to leave early tomorrow.”

           “Come on, Asahi-san, let’s be more spontaneous.”

   “Nishinoya. We need to get up at the crack of dawn. I’ll be too tired to wake up even if you are up. I don’t have that much energy. I just want to pack, go take a bath, and go to sleep.”

Nishinoya pouted. “You are no fun, Asahi-san.” Nishinoya got up and walked out of the room holding a bath towel. When he left the room he did hear Asahi sigh, but still, it annoyed Nishinoya that he didn’t want to go to karaoke - or rather, why didn’t anyone want to go to karaoke with him?

Nishinoya sank into the bath and blew bubbles to the top as he thought about the particular behaviors of his former teammates. He knew Ryu and Shouyou would usually be on board for an after-party, but they seemed odd on LINE, and it seemed that everyone was trying to avoid hanging out with him very much during his break. He sank into the bath and wasn’t sure as to why this was the case. Nishinoya took a deep breath and slapped both sides of his cheeks. He reasoned it was because everyone must have something else going on, even though they weren’t telling him anything. He would just have to try to get down to the bottom of it.

The first two days in Miyagi were uneventful, to say the least. It was great for Nishinoya to be back home with his parents, and he and Asahi slept in his old room, though his parents did joke that his bed might be too small for Asahi. As always, Ashai didn’t mind at all, as they made preparations and moved their luggage to his old room. Nishinoya went to his former bed and dived into it.

           “It’s so good to be back home.”

           “I agree there. Nishinoya, you can take a nap. I’ll help your mom prepare dinner.”

Nishinoya yawned. “Thanks, Asahi-san.” Nishinoya closed his eyes and took a nap on the bed. When he woke up a few hours later, he could hear his parents chatting with Asahi, which was standard, but it was abnormal when he opened the door, and the room went all quiet. Nishinoya couldn’t put his finger on the reason, but it seemed like Asahi was blushing and his mom quickly got up and walked over to him. “Yuu, you are up. Did you have a good nap?”

           “Yeah, but what was the quiet just now?” Nishinoya never shied away from asking direct questions to get the answers.

           “It’s nothing, you just caught us during a lull in conversation,” his mom went on and turned to give him some tea. Nishinoya nodded, thinking that was an acceptable answer.

His father coughed. “So I hear from Asahi that tomorrow you are going to the reunion party with the volleyball team?”

           “Yeah, it will be great to see everyone once again.” Nishinoya thanked his mother and took a seat with the family.

           “Well, give Enoshita-kun my regards. Without him, I don’t know how you would have survived your third year of high school.” His father nodded.

           “I remember Yuu being so cute when he got mad about Asahi-kun going closer to Sendai for college, and shouting at us for not giving birth to him sooner,” his mom added to the embarrassing story.

           “Yes, if it wasn’t for Ennoshita-kun and Tanaka-kun getting you out of your slump about a long distance relationship, I don’t know what we would have done.”

           “I remember him calling me after all that settled down, asking to move in together after his graduation since he would be joining the pro's even though they hadn't scouted him yet.” Asahi laughed along with the memory that Nishinoya himself tried to block out.

           “I know right; it took such a long time to convince him otherwise.” His mom laughed at the memory.

           “Though I’m glad that Nishinoya didn’t transfer to the school, because if you had you wouldn’t have gotten the scout to come to one of your games and you wouldn’t have gone to become a professional as fast,” Asahi says with a smile.

           “You see, son, there are times that it is good not to be a steamroller since things can have a better ending if you’re patient,” his father said.

Nishinoya wanted to roll his eyes at his parents but refused to do that. They kept on saying that him being a reckless steamroller was not a good idea, but there were times that it was okay. It was because he went forward and didn’t worry when he decided to go to Karasuno when other people tried to talk him out of it. He went ahead with his friendships and became great friends with Ryuu and Chikara who turned out to be his lifelong friends, and more importantly, because of not worrying about what others thought he was able to go and confess and go out with Asashi. Nishinoya glanced at Asahi; he firmly believed that his steamrolling was a good thing and it didn’t hurt anyone in the end.

           Though he countered his parents by saying, “Well, it is because of my personality that you have a son on a National team.”

           “We were more worried about what kind of future you would have without volleyball,” his mother stated matter of factly.

           “Yes. I do agree there,” his father replied.

Asahi jumped into the conversation, “Though it seems that Nishinoya is enjoying his team, and our life in Tokyo is quite nice. We do enjoy it there, but it is nice to come home. Right, Nishinoya?”

           “Asahi-kun, you are too good for our Yuu,” his mother said with a gentle smile, and the look they exchanged for a moment caught Nishinoya off guard. It was the face that Asahi always made when he was planning something, but Nishinoya couldn’t tell what it was. Nishinoya let it slide, thinking that it might be about a Christmas present. Nishinoya tried to remember the gifts that might have been packed up on the way here, but there weren't many things like gifts, and then it hit Nishinoya like a ton of bricks. He’d forgotten to buy Asahi a gift for Christmas and his birthday.

           “Ah, Mom and Dad, I need to make a quick phone call.”

Nishinoya dashed upstairs, again, to grab his phone. He quickly pressed the number he needed, and it connected instantly.

           “Ryuu, help me! I forgot to buy Asahi-san’s Christmas gift and birthday gift.”

   “Noya-san! Christmas is still a few days away. And Asahi-san’s birthday isn’t for another week, so you still have plenty of time.”

Nishinoya thinks for a second and realizes that his friend is right. “Thanks, Ryuu. I know I can always count on you for letting me see the light.”

Nishinoya sits on the edge of the bed. “Though speaking of going out, when could you go out for karaoke tomorrow?” Nishinoya smiled.

           “Didn’t you have to do something with your family?”

           “It’s okay, I will just be out for a few hours. Come on Ryu, please. They have been giving me a tough time, and I know they and Asahi-san are hiding something from me.”

           “It is hard for me to imagine Asahi-san being deceitful to anyone, but especially to you, Noya-san.”

           “True. Though I know he is hiding something, and I want to figure it out.”

           “Noya-san, I will follow you to the ends of the earth and back. Tomorrow let's go find the perfect gifts for Asahi-san and go singing.”

           “Thanks, Ryu!”

Noya hung up the phone with a smile on his face; he went downstairs again to have dinner with his parents and Asahi-san.

When he entered the kitchen this time around there wasn’t a lull in the conversation like last time. Asahi turned to him and asked, “Did you have a good phone call?”

           “Yeah, I talked to Ryu and we are going out tomorrow afternoon.”

There was a beat of silence and Nishinoya saw his parents and Asahi look at one another and nod, which made Nishinoya feel that they should try to be more adept at the art of subtlety.  He can’t fault his parents, he is their child after all, but Asahi, well he can read him like an open book.

           “That’s good, Nishinoya. I’m going out to eat with Daichi and Suga for lunch.”

           “That would be good for you guys to be out of the house while we prepare for your sister and brother’s homecoming. Thank you for taking care of them on Christmas Eve with us,” his mother supplied.

           “Of course, it is always fun to see Nishinoya’s nieces and nephews. Though it is sad that out of all of them, only one got interested in volleyball.”

           “Don’t worry; I will change their mind,” Nishinoya said proudly.

           “Only the oldest is interested and he is only five, the rest are too young to make those decisions,” his father interjected.

           “That is fine. My nieces and nephews will see Asahi-san’s awesome spikes and my amazing rolling thunder and then it will change their mind.”

           “Yeah, Yuu, you need to stop shouting that during your warm-ups,” his mother said.

His parents and Asahi laughed, but Nishinoya replied back, “It is a great name, and Shouyou still loves it.” Nishinoya stated it proudly.

           “That is good. Now it is close to dinner time, let's go and eat.” His mother got up, and Asahi followed suit to help out Nishinoya’s mother to set the table and prepare the meal. Nishinoya and his father were left alone.

           “Asahi is a good man, Yuu. You did a good job.”

Nishinoya was surprised at the unexpected compliment but took it and gave his father a broad smile. “I know how to choose my man.”

Yuu beamed and felt his cheeks heat up. His father sighed, “Though make sure you pay attention to him, okay? Sometimes thinking things through is a good thing.” Yuu was confused as to what his father meant, but merely nodded.

Dinner was the usual affair with talks about their parent's life after retirement, asking more questions about Asahi’s rescue league, and of course about Yuu’s training with the national team and working towards the Olympics. When dinner was over, Asahi took his bath first, and Nishinoya was the last one to go. When he got into his room, he saw Asahi on his phone, smiling.

           “How was your bath?” Asahi looked up as Nishinoya entered.

           “Good, who are you texting?”

           “Oh, Suga and Daichi. We are going shopping tomorrow.”

           “I thought you finished all of your Christmas shopping?” Yuu asked.

           “It’s because they want to go shopping for my birthday since they didn’t have any idea what to get me, and we were thinking of having lunch. Are you going to meet up with Ryuu and Chikara tomorrow?”

           “Yeah, if that is okay with you?” Nishinoya asked.

           “Don’t see why not, have fun.”

They shared a kiss and went to sleep.

The next morning Nishinoya walked with Ryuu and Chikara around the local shopping area, looking at various stores, and Nishinoya was settled on a new pincushion that looked like a volleyball, which seemed to earn the approval of Chikara and Ryuu.

           “Okay, done with shopping!” Yuu said happily.

           “You did remember to buy something for the club members, right, for our exchange?” Chikara added.

           Nishinoya thought for a second. “Of course!”

Chikara gave him an “I-don’t-believe-you” look and raised his eyebrows. “Asahi-san bought them, didn’t he?”

Nishinoya tried to laugh it off, but Ryuu added,

“You know Noya-san, he thought that Asahi-san could pick a better gift.”

           “Though it should have been you, you know you can’t use him forever like that,” Chikara said.

           “It’s not my fault, it’s just that Asahi-san said that I couldn’t make personalized tee-shirts again.”

           “That is horrible, Noya-san!” Ryuu came to his defense.

His tee-shirts were not that horrible; they’d been personalized because it was hard to find a saying that fit each person’s personality perfectly. But Asahi-san had said that maybe for this Christmas, it would be best for him to choose the gifts to give out to their former teammates.

           “I know right, Ryuu!”

They continued to walk down the crowded path, and Nishinoya spotted a long-forgotten sight he hadn’t seen in a long time, a ramen shop. There were good ones in Tokyo where he lived, but there was something about the ramen here that only the people in Miyagi could make. Something so good, he could feel his stomach about to growl. “I’m getting hungry, are you guys getting hungry?” Nishinoya asked.

           “Well, actually—” Ryuu was trying to say something. “I’m getting hungry! Let's go to a ramen shop!”

He ran toward the entrance and opened the door wide, then he turned to see the tired looks of Chikara and Ryuu, but he didn’t mind; he was just excited to taste his first bowl of Miyagi ramen in a long time. He entered with gusto and asked for the quickest seating available, and he ended up sitting with his back faced away from the entrance. He sat down and started to look through the menu; there were so many good choices that he didn’t know which one to pick.

           “Nishinoya, what are you doing after the event on Thursday?” Chikara said.

           “Nothing. I have been trying to get Ryuu and everyone else to go for karaoke as an after-party, but he isn’t that interested in it.”

Nishinoya looked up to make it as though he wanted to mock glare at Ryuu, but he noticed the slight eye exchange between Chikara and Ryuu, which only meant that they were keeping a secret from him.

           “What was that?”

           “What was what?” Chikara replied.

           “Chikara, it isn’t like you to answer a question with a question.” Nishinoya eyed him.

           “Noya-san, we are not keeping a secret, if that’s what you mean.”

           “Then what was that eye contact?” Nishinoya demanded.

There it was again; the eye contact between the two of them was getting on Nishinoya’s nerves.

           “Fine. Don’t tell me. I’ll ask Narita and Kinoshita if they want to do anything instead.”

           “It’s not that, Nishinoya. You know that Narita and Kinoshita have families that can’t come after we are done with the party. They have responsibilities, and maybe Tanaka and I also have responsibilities after the party.”

           “Like what?”

This earned him a sharp glare from Ennoshita, and Nishinoya automatically apologized. He couldn't raise his head up to Ennoshita, even after all these years.

           “Sorry. What I meant was, don’t you guys ever want to do things spontaneously once in a while and change plans just because you can?”  

           “Well, when the timing is right, sure,” Tanaka added to the conversation.

Tanaka jumped when Ennoshita provided him with another sharp glare like the one that Nishinoya had received earlier, and Tanaka stammered for a bit. “Though sometimes it is good to follow plans as they are. I mean, Asahi-san was excited that you guys got to come back around here and hang out. Let’s enjoy that for these two weeks.”

Nishinoya was about to raise his voice, but the food arrived at that moment. Nishinoya welcomed the distraction and started to eat quickly.

   “Nishinoya, just enjoy this time. Also, just because you want to change plans for some reason, don’t pretend to get sick.”

“I’m not a high schooler anymore, Chikara.” Nishinoya had actually thought of that earlier before they’d left for the trip.

“Don’t ask Asahi-san to change the plans for the next few days, okay?” Chikara said.

           Nishinoya knew he should be listening to Chikara, but Chikara didn’t know everything about his relationship with Asahi.

           “And don’t act like a spoiled lover. Nishinoya, sometimes you need to learn how to accept things the way they are.” Ennoshita added the part that Nishinoya was thinking about precisely.

Nishinoya’s eyes grew large as he got a sign from Ennoshita. “You can be read so easily.”

           “Well, it’s like, since high school, our daily lives did revolve around them. Come on Noya-san, it’s okay, just like Ennoshita said, don’t do anything brash,” Ryuu added.

Nishinoya knew that a majority of the time, what Chikara and Ryuu said does hold some weight, but they weren’t in a relationship with Asahi and they didn’t know what was right for him better than Nishinoya. Nishinoya decided that he would go and confront Asahi again about the change of the schedules.

After a nice lunch and later separating from Ryuu and Chikara, they waved and said they’d see each other again soon at the Karasuno volleyball reunion party, then Nishinoya headed on home. He knew a way to make it even more of a surprise for Asahi: they could re-arrange their schedules to see their friends later, and miss the reunion party, but that was not important. Right now what was important was to work on their relationship and make it exciting again. Nishinoya jumped and shouted for his resolve; in truth he was doing this for the better of their relationship, and nothing could go wrong.

Nishinoya sat on his old bed and looked straight into Asahi’s eyes, who was sitting on the chair at his desk with a sigh.

           “No, Yuu, we are not going to change the schedule or make any last minute trips around Miyagi. We are going to stay here.”

           “What! Why? Our relatives are pushing their children on us, and we aren’t even going on a date on the 24th. Don’t you want to do something fun, Asahi-san?” Nishinoya hugged the pillow tighter and started to pout.

           “Yuu. You know that we can’t make sudden changes, and besides, we are not missing the reunion party. I’m looking forward to it and I know you are too.”

           “But Asahi-san, it would be cool just to have something for the two of us, right?” Nishinoya didn’t like the sound of his voice or the way he was pleading, but he had to let it go for a second.

Asahi sighed and gave him a tight-lipped smile. “Maybe after the reunion we can do something for just the two of us, but not beforehand.”

Nishinoya, mad that Asahi didn't fold to his demands, pouted and grabbed the blanket and rolled himself up like a burrito. He heard the chair squeak, and then Asahi was coming over to his bed and he felt Asahi’s body over him, kneeling down to kiss him on the check. Nishinoya knew that usually meant that Asahi would most likely give in to his demands, but when he turned to look up at Asahi, he was wearing a sad and exasperated look. “We will talk about this later, okay, Yuu?”

Nishinoya knew that somewhere along the way he’d lost this argument and burrowed further into his blankets. He hated it when Asahi didn’t compromise with him, and he wished Asahi would understand that the reason he needed this moment was just because something should be done to make their relationship more fun. He was jealous of Akaashi, who had blushed so profusely when he’d admitted that it was himself that had asked for the elopement and not the other way around. Yuu wanted to see if Asahi would change just a little bit of his personality to fit with Yuu. He wanted to see how much Asahi would be willing to do things without Yuu’s insistence and constant pushing. He was jealous when he saw how Bokuto influenced Akaashi, even if it was just a little bit. He wanted people to see the other side of Asahi, to show them how well he and Asahi worked. Nishinoya sighed and closed his eyes, thinking that this couldn’t get any worse.

The next morning he woke up to an empty bed. He panicked for a second, then he heard his phone buzzing. He quickly tapped open his phone, and there was a message from Asahi. He scanned it, and it read:  _Good morning, Yuu. I hope you slept well. You have a mission, and it is up to you to take it._

Nishinoya scrunched up his face and typed back:

_Huh?_

_Yuu, could you please just go downstairs to the kitchen?_

Nishinoya thought it was weird, but he jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. He saw the usual sites of his mother washing the dishes and his father reading the morning paper. He looked at them back and forth. His father and mother gave each other a look.

           “Yuu, have a seat. It’s time for breakfast.”

Nishinoya nodded, confused, and sat down. His mother was putting down dishes in front of him as she continued to talk to him. “ I know today is the day of the reunion party, but you need to eat up and get ready soon.”

           “Okay, but what’s going on? And where is Asahi-san?”

His parents again gave each other a meaningful look, and it seemed as though they were trying to contain their laughter.

           “What?” Yuu inquired rather impatiently.

The doorbell rang and his mom left to answer it just as Yuu was sitting down to eat breakfast. He heard voices, and when his mom re-entered the kitchen, he saw Ryuu, Chikara, Kinoshita, and Narita all dressed in suits with sunglasses. Nishinoya didn’t know if he should laugh or not. He smiled.

           “What are you guys doing?”

Ryuu took off his sunglasses with a dramatic gesture. “Nishinoya Yuu, you were selected for an important and special mission, do you choose to accept your fate?”

           “Could someone explain what is going on first?”

Kinoshita handed Nishinoya a piece of paper. It read:  _You must be confused, but treasure these moments you have with your friends, just like we treasured ours._

   Nishinoya’s face scrunched up some more; that didn’t make sense. He put the paper to the side and looked at the camera that Ennoshita was holding.

           “Okay, will someone here explain to me what is going on exactly?”

His question was met with dead silence. Nishinoya's former teammates and friends gave each other a look, and Chikara put his camera down and gave Nishinoya a meaningful look.

           “Just do it, you wanted spontaneous activity.”

           “With my boyfriend, not with my friends.”

           “Will you stop complaining?”

           “I don’t want to do it.” Nishinoya folded his arms across his chest.

           “What are you two?” Narita questioned him.

           “Shut up. Look, I want to be spontaneous with my boyfriend, not with my friends.”

The four of them looked at each other, and Tanaka snapped his fingers. “Let’s just go to karaoke and sing for like an hour.”

           “This isn’t a ploy to go to my next ‘clue’ for this, right?” Nishinoya shot a glare at Tanaka.

           “No,” Chikara said before the others could respond.

Nishinoya eyed them for a few seconds, “Okay, let me go eat and get changed.”

Nishionya quickly ate his breakfast and chose to ignore the look and sigh that his friends and parents just shared.

He runs to the room and quickly get change and washes his teeth. And he grabbed his phone and immediately typed out You just don’t get it!

Nishinoya didn’t care he was acting like a two-year-old. He came downstairs in his shirt and jeans with a hoodie and stuffed his phone into his pocket and head out with his suite wearing friends.

They arrived at the karaoke location. Nishinoya slumped in his chair apparently in a bad mood. He checked his phone, and he didn’t see any replies back from Asahi-san, which made him angrier.

He doesn’t get the merry men around the room, and he feels a little tug on his side and Ryuu smiling down at him, “Come on Noya-san, this is fun. Let's have fun.”

           “I don’t like being dragged here.”

           “You love to sing Karaoke, remember that time that we all sang Jingle Bells?”

           “Yeah, and you guys wouldn’t stop until one of you get Kyouko-san’s present,” Kinoshita added.

Nishinoya nods remembering the party like it was a long time ago and granted it was one of the things he was looking forward to tonight was to do the exchange of the presents and maybe dressing up Asahi in a Jesus costume again. He did let go of that born of his a long time ago, and his hair is shorter now. He didn’t listen to the songs that were playing until he was nudged again by Chikara who gave him the mike.

           “I didn’t pick out any songs.”

           “Just sing this one.”

Nishinoya knew better than to argue, so he got up and started to sing along to the next song, and all of his friends looked at him with such excitement and anticipation when he finished singing. He cranes his neck to the side trying to understand what they were trying to say.

           “Are you guys thirsty and want me to treat you?” Yuu asked.

           “If we wanted you to treat us, we would have ordered,” Kinoshita added.

That was a fair point, but it was weird that they were singing for a while and not a single food or drink was ordered. Though they looked with such anticipation that he racked his brain for ideas as to what they wanted to discuss about.

           “Noya-san, were you listening to the lyrics you were singing?”

           “Not really. Let’s pick out a song that I want to sing.” Yuu said.

Yuu picks up a remote and starts one of the pop songs of his high school days. Yuu didn’t care at this moment, he just continued to sing along to his song, he saw the looks that all of his friends gave one another, but he chose to ignore it. The anger that was bubbling inside of him was raising. They are not saying what is on their mind and Asahi-san is not making any sense which grits Nishinoya’s teeth harder. He thought Asahi would be more honest and talk with him and not disappear like that and not be so secretive to him. All he wanted was to escape the two of them and why did Asahi-san dragged him back home and made him spend time with his friends. Didn’t Asahi-san understand his feelings, how much Nishinoya thought it would be fantastic and great to be more spontaneous. They are not young anymore and slowly getting older and more and more likely going to have a career change in the next few years and who knows they might be getting a cat, a dog, or even a snake. Nishinoya grips the microphone without realizing the song has ended. He puts his hands on his fist and looks up his friends.

           “Ryuu, you’re next!”

Nishinoya throws the microphone at him, and plops down to the couch, he gathers his jacket and goes out.

“I’m going to the restroom!” He says in a harsher tone.

He feels his phone buzz, and he takes a quick swipe. It is fifteen messages from Asahi-san asking if he is okay and what is wrong. It stopped for a good twenty minutes when he saw the message of  _Are you at the next stop?_

Nishinoya scrunched up his face and tried to understand what he meant by that, making no sense and why does he care about where he is and what he is doing. Nishinoya goes to the restroom and after he is done he writes back to Asahi.

_No. And I will see at the party._

He was not really mean. Since Asahi wanted to keep going to the party and pushing it, at least they can see each other there and be all couple-ly or whatever. He is still mad at Asahi, but at least they can talk about it later. Maybe he can convince Asahi to leave the party early, and they can escape somewhere and do something together then.

It turns out that he managed to stay at the karaoke place until it was time to go to the party. It was refreshing for Chikara to give up on him and not push on this ridiculous game that they were playing and not including him into it. It was their fault anyway.

They made their way to the former clubhouse at Karasuno High School. It was great to go back the same road that they used to walk to and had some great memories. Such as the time when he confessed to Asahi-san, or the time when he and Asahi-san had their first kiss, to Nishinoya shake his head to not think about Asahi-san. He was the mean on, and Nishinoya himself is in the right.

They arrived at the Sakanoshita with a sign that read Sorry closed today for a private party, and he already sees Take-chan running around the room setting up and telling Ukai coach where to hang some of the Christmas decorations. Nishinoya gathered from their expressions that they were surprised.

           “Oh, it’s you guys that came first. I thought Kageyama and Hinata would be coming here first.” Ukai Coach joked.

The second years laughed at that joke, it was something they were all thinking, and they helped their former advisor and coach to set up at the old convience store. Nishinoya kept on ignoring the buzz he felt from his jacket, probably Asahi still wanting to talk to him. He can go and hang out with Daichi-san and Suga-san, it wasn’t that important for them to be together here today, besides it was him who started this whole weird wild goose chase and giving him hints as to where to go next. It was a blessing that Chikara and the rest gave up on him going to where he was supposed to go.

Slowly the first years started to tickle in and like as Ukai predicted Hinata and Kageyama did race to see who gets in there first, and the rest of the First years slowly entered. Kageyama, Tuskishima, and Hinata didn’t look that much different since he has seen them last time during the National’s practice. Though instead of saying hello they made a beeline for him.

           “Where were you Noya-san!”

Yuu took a step back surprised at the sudden outburst, “I was hanging out with Ryuu and the rest of them.”

           “But—but we –“ Hinata started to spitter out.

           “Hinata! Kageyama! Let's give Nishinoya-senpai a moment to breathe.” Yamaguchi said trying to pull them back.

   “Yamaguchi! Didn’t you think it was unfair?” Hinata exploded.

           “Hey. Hinata!” Ryuu step in, “Let it be, okay.”

Hinata looked around and bewildered trying to grasp on something, there it was again, it was as though the whole room knew what was going on except him. Yuu didn’t understand these secrets and knowing looks that each person was giving to one another as though he had done something wrong. This is getting annoying.

   “Please.Tell.Me.What’s. Going.On.” Yuu said through his gritted teeth.

The Saka-no-shita became silenced again.

           “I did tell you guys this was a bad idea,” Tsukishima interjected. And it was Yamaguchi tried to cover his mouth up.

           “Then tell me Tsukishi—“

The door open and the lovely smell of soap and a light perfume entered the room. It meant one thing only it was Kiyko-san.

           “What is the noise? We can hear you guys outside. You better settle it before Sawamura comes here.”

   “Shimizu-senpai!” Yachi went up and gave her older senpai a hug. This clumped up Nishinoya so fast.

He changed his demeanor, and looked at Kiyko-san, it didn’t matter how many years or his love for Asahi, even though he is mad at him at the moment, that Kiyko-san still looks like a Goddess. The room became more peaceful and tranquil the moment she walked in the room. It didn’t matter people said that it was just he and Ryuu acted like that, but still, it was true, with Kiyko-san in the place it seemed the room would be of a piece. Though if Kiyoko-san is here, meaning followed closely by Daichi-san and Suga-san.

Daichi-san and Suga-san entered right afterward with grocery bags in their hands.

           “What is happening?” Daichi-san said with a sign.

           “Sending Shimizu up first was the right call.” Suga-san chuckled.

Yuu stood straighter waiting to see his partner to enter right behind them, but there was nothing. The two of them came to the room like there was nothing to it. The place started to bustle and getting ready for the party, though something was unsettling into his stomach.

           “Where is Asahi-san?” Nishionya asked in a more gentle voice.

There it was again, that awkward silence and each person not looking at one another. It was Daichi who sighed, and there was that look, that scary look that can make anyone quiver, sure Oikawa’s look is scary, but Daichi-san’s captain look is on a whole different level.

           “Tanaka! Kinoshita! Narita! Ennoshita! Explain yourselves.”

An automatic reflex all four of them sat down on their knees, and they all looked at one another.

           “We tried Daichi-san, but Nishinoya will not listen and just frankly stubborn.”

           “Did you at least contacted and told about it to the others?” Daichi demanded.

           “Yes! We heard it from Ennoshita-Senpai and was wondering as to why Nishinoya-senpai didn’t join us for lunch.” Hinata piped and also sitting on his knees.

Nishinoya understood the meaning that old habits die hard.

           “So other words, you guys allowed Nishinoya to be a stream roller without the concern of Azamuna’s feelings?” Kiyoko said without hesitation.

           “It’s not their fault Shimizu-senpai, just the timing was wrong?” Yachi came in to defend them.

Kiyoko-san smiled and patted Yachi’s head, “It's not your fault Hitoka-chan.”

As much as Yuu enjoyed the look of Kiyoko patting Yachi’s head something in him couldn’t be shaken off, something was going on, and he needed to know now.

           “Would someone explain to me what is going on.”

Everyone looked at one another and then Suga-san sighed and walked over to Nishinoya, “Asahi was planning to propose to you today.”

Nishinoya feet was firmly in his place, and he saw that all others jumped and had a mixture of shock. Nishinoya was in disbelief.

           “That’s a lie! Asahi-san, Asahi-san he…” Nishinoya ransacks his mind, trying to remember any hints that were given that Asahi would be proposing to him, but nothing stuck out, except for a small black box that he was trying to hide and the instance that they will not be any spontaneous activities while he was there, of all days today. He was so stubborn because. It dawned on Nishinoya and his friend's reluctance and pushed for him to look at these odd hints, how his parents acted, and all happy for Asahi-san and him.

   “It finally dawned on you. We waited with Asahi at the last spot because he knew you would have enjoyed a small show. Though since you didn’t come and no one said anything we came but Asahi decided to stay there until you came.”

           “Where is he?” Yuu started to form tears in the corner of his eyes, but no, he won’t cry since he stopped being a crybaby when he was a young boy.

           “The hint we were told to give to you was the first place where both of you had the most unexpected fun.”  Yamaguchi’s voice pipped in.

All eyes went to him, and he blushed a little, “After Karaokeing with everyone, we were supposed to meet at the ramen shop where you guys had your first date, and we were told to give you a hint as to where the both of you had the most fun.”

Nishinoya ransacked his brain where the both of them had the most fun. He tried to remember but it still wouldn’t happening than he noticed snowflakes fluttering down out of the Sakanoshita’s windows. He grabbed his jacket and made a beeline out. The most unexpected fun that they both had was that snowy day during his first year. Nishinoya ran with fast speed towards the park. He felt his lungs burn but kept on going. He had so many things going on in his head as to blaming Asahi for not spelling it out, though he did like the idea of a surprise, though if Asahi was planning everyone to go with it, he must have been thinking of proposing to him for a long time. Nishinoya’s pace started to drop. During the months of planning where was Nishinoya himself, did he want to spend the rest of his life with Asahi, of course, he did. That was no brainer answer. He just wanted some more excitement in his life, maybe the day to day activities was starting to get to him, but no, it was more something else. It was what Suga-san said how much of a steamroller he was acting. He would have a lot more fun today and had a more memorable proposal story to tell. He was jealous of Akashi because how it was out of the blue, but that is not Asahi or himself. They are opposite but something of a difference that is comforting. That Asahi is the realist that will help him to stay on the ground and Yuu was the one to help him raise up.

Yuu ashamed that he forgotten that part of their relationship and only concentrated on how he wanted Asahi to be more like himself. Nishinoya drags his feet on the snowing path with his head down. He thought if he was that jerk for just going through what he wanted to do. Was he that much of a steamroller. Did he not think about Asahi’s feelings. Nishinoya thought was he that selfish into thinking that he thought what was best for himself and not for Asahi. Did he push them when he shouldn’t have been pushing, he felt the tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. He thought he was sensitive to Asahi, but maybe lately he wasn’t. Sure he did get mad at him suddenly leaving him at the party and not showing up. He shouldn’t have acted that way on the phone but the comments he made to Suga and Daichi still hurt. He made sure Asahi was okay by killing any of the bugs that come into their apartment to offering to set the table and all. Granted he let Asahi do the packing while he sat on the phone talking with his friends, but that’s what Asahi like to do. He doesn’t get why Asahi is so secretive and making all these details of actions that Asahi him self-created.

Nishinoya feet stop at the entrance of the park where he started that snowball fight years ago. It was a fun time right. Did he push everyone to join him without considering that they didn’t want to? They should have said something if they didn’t want to. Nishinoya walked to the swings and sat down on it and gripped the edges. He swung back and forth for a bit, trying to remember the times that he blurted out and being insensitive. What he started to wonder was he being insensitive in asking Akashi about his and Bokuto’s marriage, but Nishinoya didn’t think that it was inappropriate to ask, though he was interested in it. Nishinoya grabbed his hair and screamed out loud. He was alone. The one person that can help him didn’t respond back to his calls. He flipped it open and scrolled down to Asahi’s name, he was always there and helpful. There was a reason why he fell in love with Asahi first is that he is patient, consistently listens to him, and just feels like a big teddy bear wrapped in comfort. Though what does he do in return for Asahi’s unconditional love, Nishinoya acts brash, inconsiderate, and too overly confident. Nishinoya vows he would change just give him a chance to speak to Asahi.

He presses Asahi’s name and waits, the phone rings, no pickup. Then he hears ringing on the other side of the park. Nishinoya ignores it and thinks that someone else must be here. He waits, and finally, it picks up.

           “Yuu?”

   “Asahi-san, I’m so sorry I got mad! I promise to be less steamrolling just…just…” Nishinoya can feel his voice hitching up higher.

           “Are you at the park?”

           “Huh?”

           “Are you at the park where we had a snowball fight, Yuu?”

Nishinoya blinks and takes the phone away from his ear because he just heard what was spoke and saw standing in front of the swing set was Asahi. He choked back his tears and ran up and gave him a big hug. Asahi took him and wrapped Nishinoya around his arms. He squeezed it in. Yes, the smell of Asahi, the calm, some flower he tried to remember, but all in all it was Asahi, something he knew and consistency that was always there for him.

           “I’m sorry Asahi-san.”

           “Yuu.” Asahi’s voice so gentle like a giant teddy bear that was hugging him back, why did he ever wanted to make his Asahi to be more open to changing their schedules. He loves Asahi the way Asahi is, Nishinoya always knew that, and he should be saying it more often. He looks up at Asahi-san’s soften eyes, and he can feel his nose starts to run. It is very uncool, but Asahi takes out his handkerchief, and Nishinoya takes it without hesitation.

           “Let’s go sit on the bench.” They made their way to the bench hand in hand, and they stayed there while Nishinoya blows his nose and try to compose himself. There was a moment of silence between them. Asahi hold his hands and Yuu thread through his fingers. Asahi’s hands were big, warm, kind, and callous. To Yuu it always had the meaning of protection and safety. Asahi breathed in and out.

           “So you didn’t like the idea of riddles.”

           “It’s not that. I was just mad at you. That’s all it was.”

           “It is unlike you Yuu when you are mad at the moment you push it through and make sure we talk it out and not act passive-aggressively.”

           “I felt that you were being too stubborn about coming here and you are rarely stubborn enough to go forward like that.” Yuu held tight to the hand and tried not to flush and look straight on, and Asahi turns to face him. It was too late, Yuu felt the redness all around him and said out loud, “Asahi-san, would you marry me?”

Asahi take by the sudden surprise, “That was supposed to be my line.”

   “Asahi-san, your answer?” Yuu felt a sudden dread going through his body.

           “With all my heart, yes.”

Yuu hugged Asahi all his might. They went away with each other a shared a deep kiss. They kissed for a while until Yuu felt his phone vibrating. He sheepishly looked at Asahi, and he smiled.

           “I bet it's them asking if we are okay.”

           “Should I answer it?” Yuu smirked, “I liked what we were doing beforehand.”

           “We should. Daichi and everyone is worried .”

   “Okay.  But before I do Asahi-san, promise me that if I ever become too pushy every again, just remind me about tonight.”

           “No.”

Yuu’s eyes opened it up more, concerned but waited for Asahi to continue, “I don’t want you to remember today because you were too pushy. I want us to remember today because you agreed to spend the rest of your life with me.”

Asahi leaned forward and touched their foreheads, “Also the Yuu I know always learns from his mistakes.”

Yuu gave Asahi a toothy grin and gave him a chaste kiss, “Okay, we will have to go back and tell everyone.”

Asahi stood up and hold his right hand out, “Ready?”

“Ready.” Yuu gladly took his hand to his left and answered the phone with the other hand, “Hey. Yes, Yes. He was there. Yes. We are engaged. The ring? Will show it to you later.”

He hugged up to the phone and couldn’t believe forgot the ring portion and yet he is the one that asked the question, though when he looked up, he saw Asahi trying to hold his laughter. Yuu gave him a questioning look, and Asahi pointed to his hand. He saw on his left finger a simple silver ring. Yuu moved his hand to his face and inspected it, and on top, it says engraved “harmony to my yang.”

           “I love you Asahi-san.”

           “I love you too, Yuu.”

They share another kiss on the snow.

When they got back to the party, it was a frenzy, and everyone was asking us questions left and right, and of course about the wedding plans, but there were smiles everywhere, which made Yuu happy. Later that night when they came home he saw not only his parents and Asahi-san’s parents and all of their family members giving out congratulations and wishing us many happy years to come. Yuu knows that it was great to hear it, but he looked at Asahi and knew that no matter what there will be many blissful and happy years. They will argue. They will be viewed oddly being so opposite, but they know they would be satisfied for the rest of their lives.

The End.


End file.
